Melodia Eterna
by Delta Elena
Summary: Has escuchado aquella cancion sobre una colina de hermosas flores color violeta, se dice que aquel muñeco de madera la canta para aquella chica de mirada perlada que duerme bajo tierra.


**Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió al leer pinocho y una de sus tantas aventuras del cuento original, nada que ver con Disney es más oscura la historia pero se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste.**

**Melodía Eterna**

El frio viento soplaba sin piedad sobre aquel campo ahora seco, apreciándose solo una vieja lapida que caía a pedazos por el largo tiempo que tenia, a su lado un pequeño muñeco que parecía de madera que sostenía una vieja guitarra ya desgastada y que era apretada por este.

Aquel extraño muñeco del tamaño de un niño en un tiempo tuvo rubios cabellos con unos bellos ojos color cielo, ahora seco y muy maltratado solo apretaba con fuerza aquel viejo instrumento que al mismo tiempo servía para sostenerlo contra aquella vieja lapida.

La luna brillaba sobre aquel lugar como si fuera el único sitio sobre la tierra para que posara sus delicados rayos de luz, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza como regresando el tiempo cuando aquel pequeño muñeco se movía impulsado por un fuerte deseo de vivir.

Aquellos ojos color del cielo miraban con temor aquellas cadenas que le aprisionaban del cuello mientras con golpes le obligaban a moverse para deleite de la gente, su amo sin piedad le golpeaba con único objetivo era obtener dinero de aquel singular muñeco que se movía sin cuerdas.

Los fuertes latigazos golpeaban duramente contra aquella madera de su rostro y con temor se movía para entonar con miedo una melodía que salía peor que el graznido de un ganso.

La gente veía aquello sin mucho interés por lo que empezaron a dejar aquel lugar poco a poco sin preocupación alguna, las lagrimas salían de el rubio muñeco que veía con horror como su amo estallaba en furia contra el alcanzando pronto un hacha que acertaba directamente hacia su cabeza.

Pero el error de cálculo de aquel hombre solo dio contra la gruesa cadena que al caer rota dio pie a que corriera lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le daban huyendo de aquel hombre que le explotaba.

No supo del tiempo ni del esfuerzo que le llevo huir lo más lejos que podía, no supo más que del pasar del sol y la luna que indicaban el tiempo para él.

Solo conocía el miedo al mundo, solo conocía el terror y el odio de la gente solo eso sabía desde que podía moverse, no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera el por qué al final el estaba solo en ese gran mundo.

Eso era lo que creía hasta llegar a ese campo de flores que se le hizo lo más bello que en su corta vida hubiera visto, hermosas lilas que sincronizaban a la perfección con el paisaje y el viento como si fuera un delicado canto que se escuchaba en ese sitio alejado del mundo.

Pero pronto descubrió cuan equivocado estaba, una presencia le hizo sentir temor al sentirse acorralado una chica de largos cabellos color azul le miraba con sorpresa, pero los gritos de su captor le hicieron tener un mayor temor.

El hombre llego pronto al lugar pero solo estaba la chica que le miraba con sorpresa al ver las armas que llevaba, el solo pregunto por el muñeco que hasta ahí había perseguido por mucho tiempo y ella le indico el camino mientras veía como se alejaba mas y mas de aquel lugar.

El viento levanto su largo cabello mientras sonreía tímidamente y alzaba su larga falda haciendo que el pequeño muñeco de rubios cabellos saliera de ella, la sonrisa de aquella chica le tomo por sorpresa y de inmediato fue preso de aquellos ojos color luna que le miraban con infinita ternura.

Ella tomo sus manos para descubrir que no se trataba de un pequeño como creía, fría madera que calentó con sus propias manos mientras colocaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello para cubrir aquella cadena que le cubría aumentando su sorpresa más y mas.

Las lágrimas salían con fuerza ante aquel gesto ante la mirada cálida de aquella joven que le abraza con fuerza calentando aquel corazón metálico que descubría por primera vez lo que era el amor.

Su instrumento tan grande como él era lo único que poseía en aquel mundo, y no sabía la manera de agradecer a la hermosa joven que le había salvado en muchas formas.

Con miedo intento cantar pero las palabras no salían y esperaba algo como aquellas miradas que le mostraba la gente durante su encierro, pero por el contrario solo encontró comprensión y apoyo en esa hermosa mirada mientras le incitaba a intentarlo nuevamente.

El miedo se convirtió en emoción y este muy pronto en una hermosa canción, que salía al compas del viento y las flores, mientras lagrimas salían de la hermosa joven de plateados ojos.

Pensó que su canción había sido tan horrible que había provocado el llanto de la joven pero el fuerte abrazo le hizo sentir aquella calidez tan indescriptible, mientras sentía aquel tierno beso en su frente haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Que es esto…nunca había sentido nada parecido, salen lágrimas de mis ojos pero me siento feliz – se repetía tantas veces esto para recalcarse que aquello era real y no un sueño.

Descubrió por primera vez la felicidad y el amor…

Fueron muchas noches y días en que aquellos dos seres pasaban cada momento en aquel hermoso lugar, el cantando hermosas canciones para ella mientras ella le escuchaba siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era un extraño amor entre dos seres totalmente diferentes, dolor y alegría que cambiaba con el pasar de los años hasta que aquella hermosa chica envejeció y muy pronto murió dejando solo al pequeño muñeco de madera que veía aquella lapida con sus tristes ojos color azul cielo.

Pero con una sonrisa cantaba día a día sin descanso para aquella lapida, esperando que su melodía pudiera llegar hasta el sitio en donde se hallara ahora, esperando que algún día el pudiera alcanzarla muy pronto y volver a sentir la calidez de aquella chica que dormía bajo tierra.

Las horas se convirtieron en días y estos en semanas, después en meses y más tarde en años en los que el cambio de la luna le decía que el tiempo cambiaba así como aquel hermoso jardín que florecía con elegancia hasta morir con la llegada del invierno para volver a renacer con esplendor con la llegada de la primavera.

Fue tanto el tiempo que paso que perdió la noción de cuanto había sido, salvo la marca de sus dedos desgastados por tocar diariamente aquella melodía.

El mundo cambio pero él seguía fiel cantando aquella melodía a pesar del duro clima hasta que su tiempo llegaba a su fin, recargado en la vieja guitarra y sobre aquella lapida que ahora se caía poco a poco a pedazos de lo vieja que era.

El corazón de metal parecía detenerse poco a poco mientras observaba el brillo de aquella luna de abril que se apagaba ante sus ojos ya marchitos por el tiempo.

La luz parecía irse de sus ojos mientras pesadamente caían hasta cerrarse y escuchar como la cuerda de su corazón se detenía en un ligero crujir que fue acompañado por el viento soplar.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin piedad como solo él sabe hacerlo, las estaciones iban y venían una tras otra sin falta alguna como cada año.

Una ocasión un hombre erro su camino y fue a dar a un hermoso campo repleto de flores de color lila, en medio de este había un hermoso árbol que crecía majestuosamente dando sombra a lo que parecía ser una piedra ya desgastada por el tiempo.

Tallo de pronto sus ojos al ver dos figuras jugar entre aquellas flores y el eco de una canción le hizo girarse para ver que no había nadie más que él y el viento que soplaba dulcemente.

Desde entonces se cuenta aquella historia de aquel muñeco de madera que canta eternamente su canción a la bella chica con mirada de luna que le amo hasta el resto de sus días.

Si encuentras este lugar detente un momento puede ser que aun puedas verlos correr entre las flores y alcanzar a escuchar la melodía eterna que aun canta sin parar un pobre muñeco de madera.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


End file.
